The present invention generally relates to teaching systems and methods. The invention particularly relates to educational systems comprising programmable devices for operating electronic systems such as robotic devices, vehicles, etc., and methods of use thereof suitable for hands-on education for students.
Mechatronics refers to an approach to design and development that merges principles of electrical engineering, mechanical engineering, and computer science. Mechatronic devices find use in a variety of industries and applications, including but not limited to the entertainment industry, elderly care, surgery, agriculture, and automotive. Depending on the particular application, mechatronic engineers may need an understanding of mechanical design for structural considerations, kinematics, dynamics, and statics for component interaction and movement considerations, and power electronics actuation and power considerations.
Commonly, science, technology, engineering and mathematics (STEM) education relating to the field of mechatronics involves demonstrations using robotic kits intended to teach students an understanding of both hardware and software considerations. These kits generally include at least a controller device capable of operating a relatively simple robotic device. However, these kits, controllers, and the robotic devices they control are often expensive for the educational setting, leading to limited resources and a lack of hands-on training for students. In addition, many of the commercially available educational robotic kits are limited in their capabilities and therefore only suitable for use in teaching certain aspects of mechatronics.
Inadequate training in most areas of technology can lead to several problems in the real world. For example, inadequate hands-on training may lead to preventable accidents, loss of production, and elevated manufacturing costs. Accordingly, there is an ongoing desire for systems and methods of use thereof suitable for hands-on educational training for students.